Samuel Harrison
:Samuel Harrison is a member of the Blue Team in RP: Battle of Blood Gulch, having been transfered in after the loss of his first squad. He is noted for his participation in both the Battle of Zanzibar and Ice Fields. Sam is the Blue Team's scout and cook. Character History Early Life Samuel grew up in a pro-blue family, having both his parents blue soldiers. Because of this, Sam grew up wishing to follow in his parents footsteps. His mother retired to take care of him while his father was shipped off to Valhalla. Despite the lack of a father figure for a majority of his childhood into adulthood, Samuel coped quite well and made sure his mother was okay with his decision to leave for the Blue Army. While he was growing up, Sam befriended Alexa Woods while in High School, and were essentially best friends. However, with his mother being ill and Alexa's fathers death, the two split and haven't seen each other in a long time. He would grow to forget about her. Military Career Eventually, Samuel signed up for the Blue Army and had gone through a six-month training regiment before being assigned to a squad, located at Outpost Ice Fields with a hard-ass sergeant who insisted in a five in the morning to six at night training session. Due to the amount of time spent in the training session, Samuel eventually began to wear down in terms of strength and integrity. Battle of Zanzibar With his lack of sleep accompanying him, Samuel was sent off with his team to reinforce Blue forces located at Zanzibar Outpost two months after being assigned to his team. As his sergeant relinquished their command to a more competent officer, Samuel was ordered to go around with his other two teammates and flank the enemy, who were pushing forward with a tank. Almost immediately they were forced into a firefight, which drew the attention of the tank. Reacting rather quickly in the event, Samuel managed to dart forward just as the tank drew close enough and dropped a grenade in the hatch. With the loss of a tank, the blues at Zanzibar managed to push the reds back and regroup. Siege of Ice Fields With his selfless act which could've ended in death, Samuel was promoted to Corporal. His pride soon was shot, as the sergeant managed to put him down again, saying that the destruction of the tank was all but luck that he wouldn't have again later. That was the straw that broke the camels back, because a day later Sam filed for a transfer, which was accepted. As soon as Samuel did so, an attack force from the reds arrived and immediately engaged the five man squad. Samuel fought well alongside his fellow blues but they were eventually pushed far back. The team attempted to make a break for it, resulting in the death of two troopers and the wounding of the third. Forced to carry the wounded back to the lake, the Sergeant and Samuel contacted Blue Command and made request for immediate evac, with ETA being in ten minutes. The red forces eventually discovered them and a short firefight took place, taking the sergeants life and wounding of Sam, which would later result in a lost arm. A pelican eventually arrived and rescued the only two survivors of the assault. Samuels right arm was eventually taken off due to the amount of damage taken, and was given a replacement, robotic prosthetic. As per protocol, the wounded trooper was discharged and Samuel was relocated. Blood Gulch Samuel's new post, he had been there for about three weeks before Season 1 began. In that time, he developed a good friendship with both Daniel Krayson, his CO, and Lawrence Martinez, the teams heavy weapons expert. Sam has developed a sour relationship with Geoffrey Jenkins, the teams demo man, and not any real ones with Mike "Iron Fist" Harold or Jack Swanson. Season 1 Making an appearance in episode four, Sam was checking out the reds testing their new revenant via sniper rifle, having not seen it before. Deciding to call Lawrence up, Sam asked for an explanation of what it was, resulting in Lawrence going into a story of how he destroyed the Reds Wraith. Sam then voiced his want to see Martinez shred something with his chain gun. Later on, at night, Sam discovered that Krayson had been slipping him alchohol and eventually lost himself in it, along with the other blues. He also said, during a game, he never kissed a girl, which was a comment which led to another comment, which then led to a fight between Martinez, Jenkins, and Iron Swanson. Sam could only watch. Sam was the first of the four to awaken from the alchohol-induced nap and dragged his still unconscious teammates away from the fight between Iron Fist and Krayson. He doesn't say much, but does join the group in betting on who's going to win, betting on Krayson alongside Swanson and Martinez. Sam, alongside Martinez, took Krayson over to Red Base to be treated. Sam eventually deduced (with the wrong idea), that Swanson went after Alexa when she went to sterilize a needle that he was going to make sure that she didn't poison Krayson. Later on, after ???? attacked, Sam traveled with his remaining teammates and Rocket Shoes and Killgrave to Blue Base in pursuit of the missing Krayson, only to find him on the floor, unconscious. Sam had an unknown reaction to what occured and left. He was later observed, briefly, by Krayson to be asleep. The next day, Sam awoke with the sound of Swanson cursing, and suggested that his lack of beer could be because of Krayson. He managed to get away before the gunfight between Martinez and Swanson occured. Sam was discovered to be hiding in a corner when Krayson jumped into it as well, and was present went it was revealed that Swanson was in contact with Song. After Swansons mark as a traitor, Sam joined the other remaining blues in a mutiny against Krayson. Sam was the second to last blue to have his armor hacked, discovering too late that his arms' wire was cut before collapsing. He participated in the fight against ???, attempting to subdue her. When she was cornered, he pulled her into a robotic vice grip and tossed her against a wall. Season 2 Making an appearance in Episode 2, Sam tried to prevent Jenkins from attacking Martinez for eating the last ice cream, only to get himself dragged into the whole thing. While doing that, he informs Chief that that he and the other blues had no idea that Iron Fist was Mike Harold. When said man arrives, he along with Jenkins and Martinez head off to the beach, and he forgets to take off his arm before going into the water. Sam was spied on alongside Martinez and Jenkins swimming. Later on Sam assisted Chief in the capture of Swanson and hauling him back to Blue Base, present for when Faith first arrived in the canyon. He participated in the battle between the reds and blues, managing to would Rocket Shoes and dent his Spartan Laser. Near the end, Sam began to experience a large amount of pain, which cullminated in him collapsing on the Blue Base floor. Martinez and the other blues took him over to the Red Base, facing some opposition from Rocket Shoes before being taken in and fixed up. After being operated on, Sam rejoined the Blue Team in time for a combat simulation against Red. Still in pain, he peppered fire around the feet of Swanson and Song, only to stop when Clay appeared on the rock he was taking cover behind. A quick bullet to the head and Sam was immobilized. Afterward, he and the rest of the blues, sans Chief, started to experience defeat after defeat thanks to Clay and his hacks. Multi-Language Samuel had taken numerous language courses over his life before joining the Blue Army. Before he joined, he was in the process of learning French, but was glad when the teachings had to stop. By the time of his Blood Gulch transfer, he learned Spanish, German, Chinese, Russian and Hungarian. Physical Description Samuel stands at six feet and two inches out of armor, weighing 165 pounds. Due to equal time in and out of armor, his complextion is often said to be in the middle between pale and tan. His light brown hair is laced with natural gold highlights and faint bits of red passed down from both his father and his mother, which matches with his green eyes. Samuel also has a moderate build in both upper and lower body areas. A small difference between him and other males is the lack of a human right arm, replaced with a robotic prosthetic after losing the real one in a battle. He has strong legs from the two constant years of running around the base and can sprint for a longer duration and much faster. than anyone in the canyon, but most likely excluding Song, and can propel himself in another direction before rolling back to his feet. Personality Samuel was often described as being a procrastinator, mostly due to the two years of "hell", as he described it. Often called that because of the instinct to wake up at five in the morning that has yet to disappear. Despite of it however, Samuel was a rather calm and pleasant person, and was rather hard to anger and annoy. He was rather slow though with lack of sleep. After some events in Blood Gulch, Samuel has shown a rather large change in personality, becoming enclosed, not talkative, and more serious than before. When it came to fighting, Sam's young age and inexperience showed, with him often getting excited and worried and shouting when it is unnesessary. Recently it has been discovered that he has apparently calmed down and doesn't make any noise at all, with the exception of the weapon being fired in his hands. When in interaction with other people, he can is rather respectful and takes time to evaluate the person he's conversing with and determine rather or not he will like them. This, however, can turn rather sour, as a persons personality can really grind against his, which was the case between Jenkins' pessimism and Sams basic, optimistic personality. This has become a rare thing, since the events of Blood Gulch. Relationships with other members of the Canyon Blue Team Joseph "Chief" Carpenter Season Two Chief took Sams view of "perfect leader" when he arrived. Views him as a father figure he never had when he grew up. Daniel Krayson Season One Samuel looks up to Krayson, seeing him as a good guy, and despises his tendency and liking of alcohol. Season Two Following the events that transpired because of him, Samuel out right hates Krayson. He vowed to himself that if he ever saw him again, he'd shoot him. Jack Swanson Season One Samuel viewed Swanson as a bit of a know-it-all, being that his only opinion of the man. Season Two Samuel was generally shocked at the branding of Traitor on Swanson and insists that Swanson should stay on Blue Team. Geoffrey Jenkins Season One Sam downright hated Jenkins and viewed him as a worthless body meant to be tossed into the middle of a firefight as a distraction. Season Two Samuel has had his views of Jenkins stabilize and simply views him as an acquantaince that he can talk too. Lawrence Martinez Season One and Two Likes Martinez a lot, and considers him his best friend. Enjoys swapping some old stories and talking about their lives before the war. Michael "Iron Fist" Harlod Season One and Two Sam views Harold as a friend and talks to him from time to time. Red Team Jamous Killgrave Season One and Two Samuel views Killgrave as a inept moron who simply talked his way to get what he wants. Doesn't have any other emotion for the man. Richard Maddox Season One Sam personally has a large amount of respect for the medic, primarily because he doesn't discriminate against anyone who needs help, whether it be medical or talkative. Season Two Having recently discovered that his father had some sort of relationship with Maddox, Sam has become extremely suspicious with the medic and has lost some trust. Alexa Woods Season One Samuel encountered Alexa numerous times throughout the season, and is downright scared of her. Primarily because she reminds him of some of the school bullies he had. Season Two Samuel has leveled out his feelings for the girl and simply views her as a rival and (possible) friend in the canyon. Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay Season One and Two Samuel downright despises the laser user, simply believing him as a moron who got his hands on too much caffine Alexander Song Season One and Two Samuel hasn't had much interaction with the other red, but believes that he and Song are pretty similar, except for the fact that Song is a million times more deadly. James Templar Season Two Sam is a good friend of James, thinking of him as a cool guy and thinks of him as somewhat of a brother. Shares the dislike of alchohol with him and personally regrets having to be on the opposite team as him. Equipment Samuel excelled with close-to-mid range weaponry and hand-to-hand combat, which influenced his choice in armor and guns. Initially, hee personally prefered the Assault Rifle, because of its rate of fire, and the DMR, because of its accuracy and power. Later on he reverted to the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun and the regular standard issue M6D. Although he's well in the hand to hand sector, he still prefers guns over fists. In terms of armor, Samuel requested a type that allows him to be maneuverable but still let him participate well in a gun fight. That request resulted in his current armor, which consisted of an OPERATOR Helmet with a silver visor, an Assault/Sapper chest piece, one UA Multi-threat left shoulder pad and a Fj/Para right shoulder pad to fit with his prosthetic, NxRA attachment, a UA Bracer, and Fj/Para knee pads. Notable Quotes Trivia *Has experienced a major personality change from the start to the end of the first Battle of Blood Gulch Season. *Is the second youngest member of the Battle of Blood Gulch Cast, being two years older than Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay. *Only member of the cast to have a visible, obvious wound from the War. *His non-canon death scene is, in and of itself, a reference to the end of Fallout 3. *His comment about teleporters and the halving of people in mid use is a reference to the "DOOM" Movie, in which one of the main characters, Pinky, lost his lower half using the ARK. *Appears to be one of the least disliked members of the Canyon Crew. *His birth date, December 15th, happens to be the same day when certain events, mostly life changing, occur, like the Battle of Zanzibar, Ice Fields, and the day Krayson turned his back on his team. **Speaking of life changing events, Samuel also happens to have the ability to barely survive things that could kill any normal human instantly. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch Category:III Cypher III Creations